FireClan
by Lyramon
Summary: This isn't a story, it's just a list of all the cats in my clan, FireClan, including StarClan cats who were formally in FireClan . I'll update this as apprentices become warriors and such.


**FireClan**

**Leader**

**Leapingstar**--light brown she-cat with pale green eyes and white markings

Apprentice: Mistpaw

Kin: Mistpaw (sister)

**Deputy**

**Amberstripe**--lithe gray tom with orange-brown stripes running down his back and emerald green eyes

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Kin: no known kin

**Medicine Cat**

**Lighteyes**--wiry she-cat with short white fur, silver stripes, and bright blue eyes

Apprentice: Thistlepaw

Kin: no known kin

**Warriors**

**Blazeflight**--dark ginger tabby tom with mottled paws and yellow eyes

Apprentice: none

Kin: no known kin

**Victoryclaw**--muscular dark gray tom with a white chest marking and deep amber eyes

Apprentice: none

Kin: Smokekit, Ringkit (sons), Nightkit, Snowkit (daughters)

**Rainshadow**--blue-gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Leafpaw

Kin: no known kin

**Nightsong**--blue-eyed calico she-cat with one black paw

Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Kin: Thornpool, Darkflower (sisters, SkyClan)

**Ripplepool**--sandy colored she-cat with lighter stripes and green eyes

Apprentice: none

Kin: Twilightpelt (brother)

**Twilightpelt**--gray, black, and white tom with pale blue eyes

Apprentice: none

Kin: Ripplepool (sister)

**Apprentices**

**Sunpaw**--pale tabby tom with yellow eyes

Mentor: Amberstripe

Kin: no known kin

**Thistlepaw**--dark tabby she-cat with tortoiseshell markings and liquid green eyes

Mentor: Lighteyes

Kin: no known kin

**Gallantpaw**--small orange tom with amber eyes

Mentor: Featherpelt

Kin: Coppertail (sister, LightningClan)

**Mistpaw**--slim pale gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Mentor: Leapingstar

Kin: Leapingstar (sister)

**Wolfpaw**--jet black tom with dark brown eyes

Mentor: Nightsong

Kin: Frostheart (mother, SkyClan), Tornfur (father, SkyClan), Harepaw (sister, SkyClan), Snowwhisker (half-sister, SkyClan)

**Leafpaw**--solid dark brown tom with brown eyes

Mentor: Rainshadow

Kin: no known kin

**Queens**

**Featherpelt**--amber eyed she-cat with beautiful flowing golden fur

Kits: Smokekit, Ringkit, Nightkit, Snowkit

Kin: Smokekit, Ringkit (sons), Nightkit, Snowkit (daughters)

**Elders**

none

**Kits**

**Autumnkit**--beautiful green eyed she-cat with fur the color of autumn leaves

Kin: Scorpionkit, Runningkit (brothers)

**Scorpionkit**--gray tom with one blue eye and one green eye

Kin: Autumnkit (sister), Runningkit (brother)

**Runningkit**--lithe silver tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Kin: Autumnkit (sister), Scorpionkit (brother)

**Smokekit**--dark gray tom with amber eyes

Kin: Featherpelt (mother), Victoryclaw (father), Ringkit (brother), Nightkit, Snowkit (sisters)

**Ringkit**--gray tom with dark gray stripes and amber eyes

Kin: Featherpelt (mother), Victoryclaw (father), Smokekit (brother), Nightkit, Snowkit (sisters)

**Nightkit**--dusky gray she-cat with deep blue eyes

Kin: Featherpelt (mother), Victoryclaw (father), Smokekit, Ringkit (brothers), Snowkit (sister)

**Snowkit**--silvery white she-cat with amber eyes

Kin: Featherpelt (mother), Victoryclaw (father), Smokekit, Ringkit (brothers), Duskkit (sister)

**StarClan**

**Runningkit**--dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Kin: Rosepelt (mother), Cedarstar (father), Leapingstar, Mistpaw (sisters, FireClan)

**Snow**--white tom with blue eyes

Kin: Featherpelt (daughter), Smokekit, Ringkit (grandsons), Nightkit, Snowkit (granddaughters)

**Rosepelt**--blue-eyed she cat with a brown tabby pelt tinged with red

Kin: Leapingstar, Mistpaw (daughters, FireClan), Runningkit (son)

**Cedarstar**--light brown tom with white markings and green eyes

Kin: Leapingstar, Mistpaw (daughters, FireClan), Runningkit (son)

**Stormpelt**--black and gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Kin: Ashpaw, Coalpaw (sons, EarthClan)

**Twigkit**--gray-brown tabby tom with dark brown eyes

Kin: no known kin

**Cricketkit**--golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Kin: Leafpaw (brother, FireClan)


End file.
